Juerga Soviética
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La peculiar forma en Rusia explica las cosas sumada a la peculiar forma en la que Alemania las entiende no puede desencadenar nada más que traumas. RusiaxFrancia. USUK, Ausui y GerIta.


**Juerga Soviética**

**Summary:** _La peculiar forma en Rusia explica las cosas sumada a la peculiar forma en la que Alemania las entiende no puede desencadenar nada más que traumas. RusiaxFrancia. Mención de USUK, Ausui y GerIta._

**Disclaimer: **_En la Rusia soviética, Himaruya nombra a sus fans en vez de sus fans nombrarle a él… en la Rusia soviética y comunista, Hetalia es de todos. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no seremos rusas!_

* * *

><p>―<em>Hallo, <em>_Russland_ ―saluda Alemania sorprendiéndose un poco pero con su cara absolutamente inamovible de una expresión dura, al abrir la puerta.

―_Privet, __Germaniya_ ―Rusia devuelve el saludo desde la puerta con su sonrisa infantil levantando el grifo de manera inocente―. ¿Estás ocupado?

―Pasa, pasa... _Bitte_ ―el alemán le invita a entrar, apartándose de la puerta―. _Nein_, no demasiado. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Estaba cocinando unos dulces.

―_Spasibo_ ―agradece el ruso mientras entra dirigiéndose adentro, a la sala del piano donde se oye tocar a Austria. Alemania le sigue algo nervioso (como siempre que esta el ahí)―. ¡Dulces! espero que no se te quemen ―comenta preocupado.

―_Nein,_ no van a quemarse ―frunce el ceño―. No te preocupes por eso.

―Bien ―Rusia sigue sonriendo y se sienta en el sofá tranquilamente, cuando Austria lo ve por encima del hombro, tensa la espalda y trata de empezar a tocas más deprisa para terminar e irse de allí cuanto antes.

―¿Cómo están _Estland, __Lettland _y _Litauen_? ―pregunta Alemania notando que Austria ha empezado a tocar más deprisa, tenso.

―Atados ―responde Rusia resumiendo mientras mira alrededor como si hubiera estado hablando del tiempo.

―¿A… atados? ―vacila un momento.

―Tenían miedo, así que los até para que estuviera juntos y los metí en la cámara acorazada para que estuvieran protegidos ―explica.

Austria palidece pensando en cómo Rusia es capaz de mostrar la perfecta definición de secuestro como si fuera poner a dormir a los niños.

―_Mein __gott_, pobres muchachos… ―susurra Alemania.

―_Da_… es triste, ¿verdad? Me apena que siempre se sientan tan asustados, no sé quien creen que vaya a hacerles daño ―comenta Rusia. Mientras Austria se pregunta cómo es que no ha reparado en sí mismo.

―Oh... Va...ya ―Alemania se tensa y procura no seguirle al tema escabroso―. Ejem... ¿Algo de beber?

―¿Quieres vodka? ―ofrece Rusia sonriendo.

―Errr... Solo un chupito ―le aclara Alemania más que por antojo, por no negarse―. ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Alguna novedad? ―pregunta tratando de dar conversación mientras se acomoda en el sillón.

Rusia mete la mano en el abrigo buscando en los bolsillos interiores sin encontrar nada. A unos mil kilómetros de allí, uno de los médicos que están tratando a Francia se escandaliza al oler que alguien ha tratado de (espera) curarle los cortes más profundos con una bebida alcohólica de alta graduación.

―¡Ah! no tengo vodka. _Mne __zhal__' __Germaniya_ ―se disculpa―. Ayer lo usé todo

―añade mientras recuerda que le echó el vodka en las heridas para bebérselo de allí.

―Oh, vaya. Que peculiar ―comenta en un tono bastante plano para ser una expresión de sorpresa―. Creo que es la primera vez en todos los años que tengo de conocerte...

―¿Novedades? ―pregunta y luego se lo piensa―. Mmm... Ayer fui a _London_. Y luego creo que maté a _Frantsiya_. Y ¡comimos tarta! ―resume dándole a todo más o menos el mismo nivel de importancia.

―¿QUÉ? ―Alemania no puede evitar gritar la pregunta―. ¿Mataste a _Frankreich_? ―le mira muy muy pálido.

―La verdad es que no estoy seguro, en cuanto pierden el conocimiento es difícil... ―explica Rusia un poquito apenado.

―¿Qué hiciste con _Frankreich_? ―el alemán empieza a inquietarse en serio― _Russland... __Frankreich_ es tu aliado, ¿no? ―mira de reojo a Austria esperando que huya pronto de ahí, llevándose a Italia mientras sutilmente hace un recuento de las armas que tiene en la casa en caso de que requiera defenderse.

―¿Eh? ―Rusia le mira inocente, sin entender. Austria cierra el piano y al próximo vistazo solo queda allí su silueta vacía.

―No puedes haberlo matado. Violarías un montón de acuerdos internacionales. ―Alemania busca su teléfono―. A ver, explícame, ¿qué ha pasado?

―En cualquier caso es raro ―sigue el ruso―. No conseguí encontrar nada que cortara, así que tuve que usar un trozo de plástico roto de _Angliya_, no parecía que fuera tan contundente ―a mil kilómetros de allí, uno de los agentes del FBI que está rebuscando entre los resto de la saca de Inglaterra, encuentra medio Vinilo _"White __Album __de __The __Beatles"_ cubierto de sangre, detrás de las cortinas.

―Un trozo de... ―el germano intenta hacer lógica a lo que está escuchando―. De _England._

―Pero me parece que respiraba... la mayor parte del tiempo ―termina un poco inseguro.

―¿En dónde estabas? ¿_England_ está bien? ―el alemán lucha por no ponerse de pie―. _Russland,_ necesito que me expliques esto mejor ―le mira.

―Pues... ―Rusia duda―. No lo parecía, estaba muy tenso y luego llenó el pasillo de sangre... toda su casa estaba llena de sangre. Y me parece que estoy resfriado, porque juraría haber olido a tu hermano.

―¡_Russland,_ no me obligues a defenderme! ―pide Alemania con los ojos muy abiertos, poniéndose de pie.

―¿Defenderte? ―pregunta el ruso, confundido. El cerebro del alemán hace corto circuito.

―¿Has venido a por mí? ―le pregunta mirándole de frente.

―_Net_, he venido a ver si sabes dónde está tu hermano ―especifica como si fuera obvio.

―_Nein_, no tengo ni idea. _¡Russland!_ ¿Podrías explicarme? ―suplica.

―¡Si te estoy explicando! ―se defiende un poco apenado. Alemania se sienta tratando de calmarse.

―A ver... ―empieza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué le hiciste a _Frankreich_ EXACTAMENTE como para que…?

―También estaba _Soedinennye __Shtaty_ ―le corta a mitad de la frase otra vez como si hablara del tiempo.

―_¡Mein __gott __in __himmel!_―exclama al oír nombrar a Estados Unidos, imaginándose toda clase de cosas que hacen esto aún peor de lo que ya estaba siendo―. WWIII

―Discutimos... el muy cerdo... ―se lo piensa―. Pero creo que logré molestarle ―añade un poco orgulloso.

―¿Molestarle? ¿A _Frankreich_? _Russland_... Se mas especifico ―Alemania suplica.

―_¡Net!_ al cerdo _yankee_capitalista, claro. _Frantsiya_ es mi aliado... y me dio pastel... ¿quieres? ―ofrece acordándose.

―Discutieron y lo golp... Ooh, Vaya. ¿_Amerika_ está bien? ¿Le hiciste algo? ―pregunta―. _Nein_. Quiero saber que le hiciste a _Frankreich_ EXACTAMENTE como para que creas que está muerto ―trata de ser especifico.

―No sé si lo esté... tenía una herida muy profunda y que olía muy bien en la cabeza ―responde Rusia.

―¿La tenía? ¿Tú se la hiciste? ¿Por qué le atacaste? ¿Qué te hizo? ―sigue intentando obtener respuestas.

―_Frantsiya... __Frantsiya_ casi provoca la tercera guerra mundial ―explica Rusia.

―¿Haciendo qué? ―pregunta Alemania que está hecho un manojo de nervios el pobrecito... Saca su teléfono y marca a Francia mientras espera la respuesta de Rusia. Numero desconectado. Alemania tiembla.

―¿Atacar a _Frantsiya_? ―pregunta Rusia, que va en una línea de proceso de información diferente a la del resto del mundo―. Bueno, ¡yo me estaba defendiendo! No me quedó más remedio que atarle.

―¿Defendiendo? ¿Qué te hizo _Frankreich_? ―Alemania intenta pensar en qué tuvo que haber hecho Rusia antes para que Francia se animara a atacarlo―. ¿Pero no son aliados? ¿Atarlo?

―Pues él casi hace detonar las armas nucleares ―explica como si fuera obvio.

―Ohh... ¿En tu país? ¿_Frankreich_ tiene armas nucleares hacia tu país? _Mein__gott_, eso es motivo para una reunión con las Naciones Unidas. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

―_Net, __net, __Germaniya_... mis armas nucleares. _Frantsiya_ casi detona mis armas nucleares ―aclara.

―Tus... ¿Cómo logró _Frankreich_ tener acceso a sus armas nucleares! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? ―Alemania flipa.

―Él estaba siguiendo las órdenes de _Angliya_, creo ―explica pensándoselo, no muy seguro.

―No creo que _Frankreich_ siguiera ninguna orden de _England_ nunca, eso tenlo por sentado ―sentencia el germano―. Y ¿qué intentaba _Frankreich_ al activar tus armas nucleares?

―Es que... verás, ¿tú sabías que _Avstriya _y _Shvyeitsariya_ tuvieron sexo? ―pregunta Rusia en su propio tren de pensamiento.

Alemania se pregunta si Austria sigue ahí, viendo el vacío de su silueta e imagina la cara de Suiza si llegara a enterarse de que hasta Rusia sabe eso.

―Errrr... _Ja,_ digamos que sí lo sabía. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

―Creo que _Frantsiya_ era el esclavo de _Angliya_ por que perdió una apuesta con _Avstriya_ ―Rusia empezando a ordenar los sucesos.

―Aun así... ―Alemania trata de entender―. ¿_England _le pidió que activara tus armas nucleares? Entonces hay que hablar con las Naciones Unidas sobre _England_... ¡Esto es un escándalo!

―_Net... __Angliya_ dijo que podíamos pedirle a _Frantsiya_ lo que quisiéramos.

―¿Y tu quisiste que _Frankreich_ activara tus armas nucleares?

―_Net,_ él se me abalanzó. Yo me estaba defendiendo.

―¿Pero qué era lo que buscaba? A ver, a ver... Sigue contando. ¿Qué le pediste a _Frankreich_?

―Que fuera uno conmigo, claro.

―Oh... ―Alemania cae en la cuenta... O al menos eso cree―. Y _Frankreich__…_ ¿fue uno contigo? ―cejas levantadas.

―Pues él no quiso e _Angliya_ le obligó y luego discutieron... y _Soedinennye __Shtaty_ dijo cosas estúpidas. Así que quise vengarme de él y _Frantsiya_ dijo que sería uno con _Angliya._

―Oh... ―Alemania no entiende un pepino.

―Así que el cerdo _yankee_ se puso como loco persiguiendo a _Angliya._

―_Frankreich_ fue uno con _England_...

―_Net_. Ni _Frantsiya_ ni _Soedinennye __Shtaty_ querían ir a ayudar a _Angliya_ ―explica sin hacer sentido alguno―. A mi _Angliya_ no me cae bien, pero me parecía triste que ninguno de sus amigos quisiera ayudarle, así que fui yo a hacerlo.

―¿A ayudarlo a qué? ―Alemania pregunta inocentemente.

―Pues a calmar su erección, claro ―responde como si fuera obvio, las autoras se preguntan si habrá algo que incomode a Rusia.

―¿sss... Su... ERECCIÓN? ¿Ayudaste a _England_ a calmar una erección?

―_Net_. Fui a hacerlo, pero _Soedinennye __Shtaty_ se puso a gritar. Ni siquiera sé muy bien porque _Angliya_ no podía resolver eso él solo. Habría sido tan fácil como morderse un poco el pulgar o conseguir algún pedazo de carne del congelador.

Alemania flipa todo lo flipable.

―Seguramente _Frantsiya_ hubiera accedido a darle un poco de su sangre si lo hubiera pedido calmadamente en vez de gritar como siempre hacen. A mí no tuvo problemas en dármela.

―_FRANKREICH_ TE DIO DE SU SANGR... ¿cuándo paso eso? A ver, continúa.

―Yo volví con _Frantsiya_ y _Ispaniya_... y _Soedinennye __Shtaty_ debió hacerle algo a _Angliya_, porque entonces llegó el olor a su sangre.

―Aja..., ―Alemania es completamente incapaz de entender nada de lo que pasa, aun así se mantiene estoico.

―El caso es que _Ispaniya_ se fue, _Frantsiya_ estaba muy raro y entonces casi hace detonar las armas nucleares.

―¿_Frankreich _estaba muy raro? ¿Ahí mismo casi las hace detonar? Pues... ¿Traías los controles contigo? ¿Te los quitó?

―Claro, siempre llevo los controles conmigo ―Rusia se abre un poco el abrigo y mete la mano en sus pantalones, sacando un pequeño mando de plástico blanco.

―¿Y _Frankreich_ sacó de ahí los controles? ―aquí es donde notamos que Alemania no esta tan estoico como aparenta, ya que definitivamente es más impactante que traiga los controles encima que el que Francia los sacara de ahí... quizás Alemania está acostumbrado a esas cosas de Rusia, pero no de Francia obviamente.

―No los sacó, no dejé que lo hiciera, solo los rozó.

―Oh... Que... Extraño

―Y luego tuvimos sexo ―añade tranquilamente. Alemania pierde su estoicismo en esta ocasión.

―¡¿¡¿QUE?

―Y prometí no hacerle daño y mantenerlo con vida, pero... _Frantsiya_ es extremadamente resistente para ser tan débil, así que puede que perdiera un poco el control, no puedo estar seguro.

Alemania FLIPA.

―Espera, espera... Espera. ¿Tu... Y _Frankreich_... Tuvieron... ―cierra los ojos estando muy muy pálido― sexo? ―acaba la pregunta en un susurro. Rusia mira a Alemania, preocupado.

―Anda... ¿está mal?

―N_... __Nein, __nein_... Es decir. Es... Me sorprende ―Alemania intenta recuperar el estoicismo.

―A mí también me sorprendió, pero él no quiso irse... Yo se lo pregunté. Dos veces. ―Rusia tratando de defenderse. Mientras Alemania piensa que Francia está loco.

―Ejem... Ya, ya y… ¿la pasaron bien? ―segundo signo que indica que la cosa no está bien con Alemania.

―Bien... ―Rusia lo valora, porque al parecer no lo ha hecho.

―¿A... ja? ―Alemania se arrepiente de haber preguntado.

―Me gustó casi todo hasta que se rompió el sofá y luego algo se quebró en sus ingles. _Frantsiya_ se movía raro a partir de entonces.

―Oh... _Mein __gott __in __himmel._ Debe haberse roto algo. Y... ¿_Frankreich_ parecía pasarla bien? ―Alemania teme la respuesta y mira que fue dueño de los campos de concentración.

―No puedo saberlo seguro, él perdía el conocimiento a menudo e incluso dejó de respirar un par de veces. Tendría que haberle amordazado ―sentencia―. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, se perfectamente cómo tratar el cuello de un hombre adulto sin que el asfixiarlo o estrangularlo sea irreversible. Al final es más divertido si puedes hacerlo unas cuantas veces antes de que mueran ―explica Rusia.

―Y _Frankreich_... ¿Estaba ahí por gusto? ¿Seguro que no lo has obligado? ―Alemania no puede creer lo que escucha―. Me ha pasado a veces que creo que la gente quiere algo que en realidad no... Oh... _Ja_... El cuello ―vuelve a palidecer.

―¡Yo le pregunté! ¡Dos veces! ―Rusia se defiende de nuevo.

―¿Habías hecho eso con alguien antes... Que no quisiera irse? ―Alemania en el chisme.

―_Da_ ―responde Rusia tranquilamente―. ¿Crees que _Frantsiya_ haya muerto?

―Espero, por tu propio bien, que no. ¿Lo dejaste inconsciente? ¿No pensaste en la gran necesidad de garantizar que estuviera bien antes de irte? _Frankreich_ en su libro... ―Alemania lo mira―. ¿Has leído el libro de _Frankreich_?

Rusia se lo piensa unos instantes.

―_Da_. Pero no responde realmente a las preguntas importantes ―sentencia al final.

―¿Sí lo leíste?

―_Da_ ―repite y Alemania flipa.

―Dice ahí que no hay que irse a la mañana siguiente sin despedirse.

―Oh... ¿por qué no?

―Dice que hace sentir mal a la otra persona. Venga, yo no entiendo porque pero si _Frankreich_ lo ha escrito es porque él lo espera. Dice que si no te despides la probabilidad de repetir el acto sexual disminuye. Claro que si le rompiste algo…

Rusia se lo piensa.

―No lo había considerado como una opción ―afirma finalmente―. Habitualmente no suele quedar nada de lo que despedirse cuando acabo. ¿Crees que deba volver a _London_?

―_Nein, __nein..._ Quizás antes deberías averiguar si _Frankreich_ sigue vivo. Igual y podrías enviarle algo, un regalo por ejemplo ―Alemania el experto.

―Averiguar si sigue vivo... ―repite pensándoselo―. Pero si les llamo sabrán que fui yo.

―Oh. Si acaso lo has... _¡Russland!_ ―Alemania vuelve a ponerse nervioso―. ¿En serio crees haberlo matado? Fue solo sexo. Quizás solo se murió a mi me ha p... Ejem... A _Ungarn_ le pasa con frecuencia.

―Si ha muerto el principal sospechoso será _Soedinennye__Shtaty_ ―Rusia sonríe de esa inquietante manera que tan bien le sale. Alemania palidece.

―¿Lo será? Nunca he visto que _Amerika_ tenga problemas con _Frankreich._

―Claro, él estaba ciego de celos ―explica el ruso con calma―. Yo ayudé a que lo estuviera.

―¿Ciego de... Celos? ¿Por... Ti? ―Alemania flipa―. ¿Tu y _Amerika_?

―_Net,_ por _Angliya._

―¿Y _England_ qué viene al caso aquí?

―Puede que él matara a _Angliya _de hecho, no lo comprobé.

―¿_Amerika_? No creo... ―Alemania se lo piensa―. Creo que deberíamos hablarles... ¿Dices que estabas en Paris?

―_¡Net! _estábamos en _London_.

―Oh... Le hablaré a _England_ entonces ―Alemania saca su teléfono.

―Mientras no llames a Frantsiya… ―le advierte Rusia.

―¿No? ¿Por? ―Alemania le mira.

―Su teléfono se prendió fuego ―responde Rusia.

―¿Se prendió fuego? ¿Cómo?

―Pues... le costó un rato, no sabía que esos aparatos eran tan resistentes, pero finalmente se fundió.

―¿Solo?

―Bueno, _Frantsiya_ y yo estábamos un poco ocupados para ayudarlo a fundirse si es lo que preguntas...

―Oh... ¡Tú lo prendiste! ¿Por? ―Alemania sabe que no debe hacer esas preguntas.

―_Net_, yo no lo prendí se prendió cuando cayó al fuego.

―No entiendo por qué tuviste sexo con _Frankreich._

―¿Porqué?... Pues... ¿tiene que haber un porqué? ―Rusia confundido.

―Err... No TIENE... pero solo quisiera saber si hay alguna razón... _Frankreich_ es... No pensé que tu... ―Alemania lo mira confundido.

―Hum... ―Rusia se lo piensa―. ¿Crees que no debería? ¿Hice mal? A veces hago cosas malas y no me doy cuenta... pero trato de evitarlo tanto como puedo.

―Asumo que si _Frankreich_ quiso... No está mal. Voy a hablarle a _England_ ―Alemania marca el teléfono de Inglaterra.

―Bien, saldré fuera un rato, es agradable estar en la calle aquí que no hay nieve... creo que _Italiya_ está jugando fútbol, ¿verdad? ―Rusia se larga.

Alemania se queda un segundo preocupado, valorando si es necesario que salga o no a cuidar a Italia. Al final descarta el pensamiento, nadie, nunca, ha soportado tener a Italia capturado por más de un par de minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de Terminos<strong>

**Hallo,****Privet: **Hola (en alemán y ruso respectivamente)  
><strong>Russland: <strong>Grande, usa bufanda y abrigo, tiene un grifo y nadie parece tener idea de lo que piensa... lo que por lo visto es una gran ventaja.  
><strong>Germaniya: <strong>Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliffe (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.  
><strong>Bitte: <strong>Por favor  
><strong>Nein, <strong>**Net: **No (En alemán y ruso respectivamente)  
><strong>Spasibo: <strong>Gracias  
><strong>Estland, <strong>**Lettland ****y ****Litauen: **Los tres temblorosos satisfacen a las chicas cuando Rusia está cerca. Ok, basta de chistes obscenos.  
><strong>Mein <strong>**gott, ****Mein ****gott ****in ****himmel: **Dios mío, mi Dios en el cielo  
><strong>Da, <strong>**Ja: **Sí (en ruso y alemán respectivamente)  
><strong>Mne' <strong>**zhal: **Lo siento  
><strong>London: L<strong>as regiones vitales inglesas. Tienen tendencia a pegarse fuego. Hablo de prender en llamas. Hablo de un Incendio. Nada relacionado con estar demasiado caliente. Bueno, sí, pero no en el sentido... ¡basta de chistes obscenos!  
><strong>Frantsiya, <strong>**Frankreich: **Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo. Todo sinónimos según Inglaterra.  
><strong>Angliya, <strong>**England: **Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
><strong>White <strong>**Album: **Álbum "The Beatles" comúnmente conocido como álbum blanco, por su portada. El noveno de The Beatles, el primero publicado por Apple Records. Incluye canciones como "Dear Prudence", "Blackbird" y "Revolution"  
><strong>Soedinennye <strong>**Shtaty, ****Amerika: **Estúpido primate irreflexivo con delirios heroicos. Peligro, suelen explotar cosas misteriosas a su alrededor.  
><strong>WWIII: <strong>Tercera guerra mundial  
><strong>Yankee: <strong>Termino peyorativo para las cosas o personas de Estados Unidos.  
><strong>Avstriya: <strong>Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoísta y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.  
><strong>Shvyeitsariya: <strong>Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
><strong>Ispaniya: <strong>Moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates, el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia.  
><strong>Ungarn: <strong>Morena, bastante maternal, bastante salvaje, fujoshi hetaliana por excelencia (Cuidado, tiene una cámara)  
><strong>Italiya: <strong>Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y sigo diciendo, en serio, ¿la gente le considera tonto? ¿WTF?


End file.
